Das Leben einer Frau
by Proud
Summary: Ne V/G irgendwo....o.O'''


AnF.Net Forum - [Lemon] VegetaXPhönix  
  
  
AnF.Net Forum » AnF.Net Beta Readers » [ABR] Yaoi/Yuri/Lemon »   
[Lemon] VegetaXPhönix » Hallo Proudy [abmelden]  
  
Letzter Beitrag | Erster ungelesener BeitragDruckvorschau | An   
Freund senden | Thema zu Favoriten hinzufügen  
  
  
AutorBeitrag« Vorheriges Thema | Nächstes Thema »  
  
Secret Game  
bloody Soul  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 23.03.2002  
Herkunft: München  
CdP: Chaos Psycho - #2  
  
  
[Lemon] VegetaXPhönix   
  
  
  
.   
  
Ich hab's doch tatsächlich noch gefunden.... *grusel*   
  
Mein erster Lemon, den ich jemals geschrieben habe. Wie   
alt war ich da? 17...? Muss in etwa ein Jahr her sein,   
als ich das zusammengetextet hab...   
  
Wollt ihr euch das wirklich antun?   
  
OK... ich hab euch gewarnt...   
  
Namenloses Lemon-Dingsda   
  
Heißer Dampf erfüllte das große Badezimmer im ersten   
Stock der Capsule Corporation, und einige tiefe wohlige   
Seufzer erklangen. „Ein Hoch auf die Technik", dachte   
Phönix während sie sich unter den faßt 100° heißen   
Wasserstrahlen räkelte. Sie seufzte erneut und ließ sich   
das Wasser aufs Gesicht prasseln. Langsam entspannten   
sich ihre im Training stark beanspruchten Muskeln und   
wurden wieder geschmeidig. Der Kampf mit Trunks, den sie   
vor etwa einer halben Stunde ausgefochten hatte, hatte   
seine Spuren hinterlassen.   
Die Saiyajin spürte ein leichtes ziehen in ihrer rechten   
Schulter und massierte die Stelle vorsichtig mit der   
linken Hand. „Das nächste Mal sollte ich besser   
aufpassen... Der Kleine hat mehr drauf als es den   
Anschein hat..."   
  
Wieder entrang sich ein tiefer Seufzer ihrer Brust;   
gedankenverloren griff Phönix nach dem Duschhahn und   
drehte ihn zu. Sie zog die Duschwand zurück und stieg   
aus der Kabine. Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Geräusch   
und als sie aufsah erblickte sie Vegeta. Er stand in der   
Mitte des Raumes und sein Blick haftete auf ihrem   
Körper.   
  
„Du wirst ja gar nicht rot und rennst schreiend raus,"   
bemerkte Phönix lakonisch, „wie kommt's?" Doch ihr   
Bruder antwortete nicht. Vegeta starrte nur weiter seine   
Schwester an, welche inzwischen nach einem Handtuch   
griff um sich abzutrocknen.   
  
„Wenn du fertig bist mit starren, kannst du mir mal   
meine Klamotten geben? Die liegen hinter dir auf dem   
Stuhl." Während Phönix ihre Haare frottierte musterte   
sie Vegeta mit wachsamem Blick.   
  
„Warum nur..." Vegetas Stimme klang wie eine Mischung   
aus Knurren und Flüstern.   
  
„Warum nur was?" Die Prinzessin hatte das Handtuch   
inzwischen gesenkt und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach   
oben.   
  
„...ist mir bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen wie   
unglaublich geil du bist..."   
  
Phönix glaubte fest daran sich verhört zu haben.   
„Bitte?"   
  
„Ich sagte", Vegetas Blick fixierte den seiner Schwester   
und ein gefährliches Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen,   
„dass du verdammt geil aussiehst Phö..."   
  
Der stolzen Kriegerin wurde langsam mulmig. Und das   
nicht zuletzt deswegen weil sie eine starke Veränderung   
in der Aura ihres Bruders wahrnehmen konnte. Es war sein   
Blick der sie schaudern ließ. Die Lust, die Begierde,   
das Verlangen und der Hass die aus seinen Augen   
leuchteten machten ihr Angst. Ja es war Angst. Nicht   
einfach nur ein ungutes Gefühl, es war beinahe schon   
Panik, da sie wusste sie hatte keine Chance sich gegen   
ihn zu wehren, was auch immer da kommen würde...   
  
Doch dann verdrängte sie die Gedanken. So ein Unsinn, es   
war ihr Bruder der vor ihr stand, und nicht irgendein   
dahergelaufener Kerl der seinen Spaß haben wollte. Es   
war Vegeta, der bei dem bloßen Anblick seiner nackten   
Schwester am liebsten in Grund und Boden versinken   
würde. Und doch... irgend etwas ließ Phönix an dieser   
Tatsache zweifeln. Es war der Blick mit dem er ihren   
Körper bedacht hatte, und der Ausdruck in seiner Stimme.   
  
  
„Vegeta...?" Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich total heiser.   
Verärgert schluckte die Saiyajin den Kloß hinunter und   
atmete tief durch.   
  
„Ja? Was ist denn Phö? Hast du Angst?" Vegeta kam   
bedrohlich näher und unwillkürlich wich seine   
Halbschwester vor ihm zurück. Doch dann merkte sie was   
sie tat, blieb stehen und schluckte trocken.   
  
„Ich? Vor dir Angst haben? Woher denn?" Ihre Stimme   
klang zittrig und drohte bei jedem Wort zu versagen.   
Vegeta kam noch näher und leckte sich über die Lippen.   
  
„Hmmm... deine Angst riecht so gut... Das macht mich   
richtig an...", flüsterte er grollend.   
  
Phönix wich erneut zurück, doch sie stieß bereits mit   
dem Rücken gegen die Wand, und als sie seitwärts   
ausweichen wollte versperrte ihr der Prinz den Weg.   
  
„Wohin so eilig?"   
  
„Weg von dir, du Irrer!" Ihre Stimmte klang schrill und   
überschlug sich fast. Sie schlug nach ihm, doch er fing   
ihre Hand ab und schloss seine Finger hart um ihr   
Handgelenk. Die saiyanische Kriegerin atmete zischend   
ein und verkniff sich gerade noch den leisen Aufschrei.   
  
„Willst du nicht schreien?" Vegeta beugte sich nach   
vorne und atmete den Geruch ihrer frisch gewaschenen   
Haut ein. Dann rieb er seine Wange an der seiner   
Schwester und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich weiss doch   
dass ich dir weh tue... willst du denn nicht schreien?   
Das klingt so erregend..."   
  
„Sicher nicht...", knurrte Phönix und holte mit der   
freien Hand aus um ihrem Bruder die Faust in den Magen   
zu schlagen. Doch er blockte auch diesen Schlag ohne die   
Position seines Körpers zu verändern einfach mit der   
Hand und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Es ertönte   
ein leises Knacken und die Unterlegene stöhnte   
schmerzvoll auf.   
  
„Ohhh ja...", flüsterte Vegeta und begann über Phönix`   
Hals zu schlecken. Angeekelt drehte sie ihren Kopf so   
weit wie möglich zur Seite und versuchte wieder ihn von   
sich zu schieben. Während er mit den Lippen immer tiefer   
wanderte drehte er Phönix auch den zweiten Arm auf den   
Rücken und hielt beide Handgelenke mit der rechten Hand   
zusammen.   
  
Mit der freien Hand griff er hinter seine Schwester und   
packte den unruhig hin und her zuckenden Affenschwanz.   
Phönix keuchte erschrocken und mobilisierte erneut all   
ihre Kraft um sich Vegeta zu entziehen, als er auch   
schon begann zuzudrücken. Zitternd ging die saiyanische   
Kriegerin zu Boden und ihr Peiniger folgte ihr.   
  
Die Saiyajin lag jetzt auf dem Rücken und ihr Bruder   
bohrte ihr die rechte Faust mit der er ihre Handgelenke   
zusammen hielt ins Kreuz. Phönix wölbte ihren Oberkörper   
um wenigstens diesen Schmerzen zu entgehen und versuchte   
gleichzeitig ihre Hände aus dem unnachgiebigen Griff des   
Überlegenen zu befreien.   
  
„Vegeta... hör auf!"   
  
Der Prinz hatte inzwischen wieder begonnen ihren Hals   
mit seinen Zähnen zu erkunden und streichelte mit der   
linken Hand über ihre Hüfte und den Oberschenkel.   
  
„Aber warum denn?" Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen tiefer   
bis er schließlich die festen Brüste seiner Schwester   
gefunden hatte. Einem wilden Tier gleich schleckte er   
über die Brustwarzen und biss schließlich hinein. „Macht   
dir das etwa keinen Spaß?" Begierig sog er an der   
verletzten Haut bis er Blut schmecken konnte.   
  
„Nein!", presste Phönix hervor. „Och schade... mir   
schon..." Der Griff um ihre Hände wurde noch fester und   
er zwang ihren Oberkörper mit seinem Gewicht wieder nach   
unten.   
  
„Ahh... Vegeta, bitte... hör auf..." Sie stöhnte vor   
Schmerzen und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Doch die leisen   
Schmerzenslaute seiner Schwester erregten Vegeta nur   
noch mehr.   
  
„Ahh... Phö-sama... Du bist so wunderschön..." Er zog   
mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise um ihre linke Brustwarze.   
Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand nach oben und   
streichelte die andere.   
  
„Schön... für dich... Und jetzt geh runter von mir...   
oder es passiert was!" Keuchend versuchte sie erneut   
sich seinen Berührungen zu entziehen, jedoch ohne   
Erfolg. „Ohh ja, es wird etwas passieren..." Durch   
Phönix zuckende Bewegungen wurde das Feuer in seinem   
Körper nur noch mehr angefacht. Stöhnend rutschte er mit   
seinem Unterleib näher an den ihren und presste sein   
schon ziemlich steifes Glied seitlich an ihr Becken.   
  
Phönix` Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Vegeta...   
nein... bitte..." Tränen liefen über ihr heißes Gesicht,   
doch der Saiyajin über ihr bemerkte es nicht.   
Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kamen Phönix in den Sinn. All   
das hatte sie schon so viele Male durchleben müssen.   
Doch damals... damals war es ihr Vater gewesen...   
  
Sie bäumte sich erneut auf um sich seinem Griff zu   
entwinden, doch Vegeta griff wieder nach ihrem   
Affenschwanz und beraubte sie so all ihrer Kräfte. Mit   
einem unterdrückten Stöhnen sank sie wieder zurück und   
schloss von Schmerzen geschüttelt die Augen.   
  
Vegeta hielt es nun nicht länger aus. Sein   
anschwellendes Glied brauchte Platz. Hektisch fasste er   
nach dem Verschluss seiner Hose und öffnete sie mit   
einem kurzen Ruck. Dann griff er nach seinem Hemd und   
riss es mit einer Bewegung in Fetzen. Von unbändiger   
Lust übermannt rieb er seinen nackten, schweißnassen   
Oberkörper an ihren.   
  
Während sich seine Zunge wieder ihren Brüsten widmete   
fuhr er mit der freien Hand langsam über ihren Bauch,   
streichelte zuerst an der Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels   
entlang und wanderte dann über das rechte Knie an der   
Innenseite des Schenkels wieder nach oben bis er in   
ihrem Schritt angekommen war. Ohne große Mühe drückte er   
ihre Beine mit 2 Fingern auseinander. Langsam tastete er   
sich vor bis er schließlich das kleine Knötchen unter   
seinen Fingern spüren konnte.   
  
Er rutschte mit der rechten Hand höher bis zum Ansatz   
von Phönix` Affenschwanz. Ihr leiser Aufschrei   
bestätigte ihm dass er die richtige Stelle gefunden   
hatte. Vegeta massierte nun gleichzeitig den Kitzler und   
den oberen Abschnitt des buschigen Schwanzes und   
beobachtete wie ihre Atmung schneller und keuchender   
wurde.   
  
Der Prinz konnte spüren wie sich nun im Körper seiner   
Schwester die gleiche Hitze anstaute die auch in seinem   
Inneren tobte. Auch seine eigene Erregung wuchs in einem   
Maß welches er sich nie hätte erträumen lassen. Keines   
der Erlebnisse welches er mit Bulma gehabt hatte war   
jemals so intensiv gewesen wie jetzt, da ein Saiyajin   
zusätzlich die Empfindungen seines Partner spürt.   
  
„Vegeta..." Vegeta ließ von ihrer Brust ab und beugte   
sich über Phönix` Gesicht. Er konnte ihre Erregung   
spüren, genauso wie sie seine spürte. Sie hob ihren Kopf   
und küsste den Saiyajin über sich leidenschaftlich. Der   
Griff um ihre Hände verschwand plötzlich und sie schlang   
die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.   
Noch während des Kusses wanderten ihre Hände über seinen   
Rücken bis nach unten zu dem Stummel seines   
Affenschwanzes.   
  
Vegeta löste sich keuchend aus dem Kuss und starrte   
seine Schwester einen Moment lang an. „Vegeta... ich   
will dich... jetzt..." Im gleichen Augenblick bekam sie   
seine Unterhose zu fassen und riss sie ihm vom Leib. Der   
Saiyajin zog überrascht Luft durch die Zähne ein, doch   
schon ein paar Sekunden später stöhnte er auf als sich   
ihre Hand um sein steifes Glied schloss. Vorsichtig   
begann sie Druck auf seinen empfindlichsten Körperteil   
auszuüben.   
  
Doch als das Stöhnen ihres Bruders immer lauter wurde   
ließ sie plötzlich von ihm ab. Vegeta sank keuchend ein   
Stück nach unten, fing sich aber gleich wieder. Ein   
wenig enttäuscht blickte er in ihre fordernden Augen.   
Dann richtete er sich auf und schob ihre Knie soweit   
auseinander dass er zwischen ihren Beinen zum liegen   
kam. Er schob seine Hände unter ihre Hüften und hob ihr   
Becken an.   
  
Langsam drang er in sie ein. Phönix krallte ihre Finger   
in seine Haare während er an ihren blutenden Brustwarzen   
saugte und seine Bewegungen in ihr immer schneller und   
schneller wurden. Aus Phönix` Keuchen wurde schließlich   
ein lautes Stöhnen und ihr Atem wurde immer kürzer. Die   
beiden Saiyajin warfen sich dem ersten wirklichen   
Höhepunkt in ihrem Leben entgegen und ihre Körper   
verschmolzen in einem Feuer aus Lust und Ekstase.   
  
Der gleichzeitige Orgasmus breitete sich wie eine   
Explosion in ihren Körpern aus und aus Vegetas Kehle   
drang ein leiser Aufschrei kurz bevor er sich in seiner   
Schwester ergoss....   
  
  
„WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Phönix   
in ihrem Bett hoch. Sie war schweißgebadet und ihr Herz   
raste. Es war dunkel in ihrem Zimmer, und sie war   
allein. Sie hatte geträumt... Es war nur ein Traum...   
Nur ein Traum...   
  
The End...?   
  
____________________________________________________   
  
Ja... schluss aus ende! .   
  
Oh Gott... kann nicht fassen, dass ich das jetzt echt   
gepostet hab....   
  
Hoffe ihr habt euch amüsiert ^^'''  
__________________  
Duo: *heero auf finger klopf* Erst essen, dann gibts den   
Nachtisch.   
Heero: Ich mag den Nachtisch aber lieber *an Duo zupf*   
Duo: es heisst NACHtisch, nicht auf-dem-tisch   
Heero: Ich mag aber meinen nachtisch auf dem tisch   
  
  
25.10.2002 17:39   
Jumpdevil   
Goddess of RPG  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 18.03.2002  
Herkunft: Switzerland  
CdP: RPG Psycho - #9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe... mir hast Du das Ding auch bereits angetan   
gehabt (seltsame Grammatik *g*)! Damals, als wir mit   
unserem nie weiter fortgesetzten Phönix/Varda RPG   
angefangen haben.   
  
  
__________________  
:: Art-n-Fiction.Net ::   
  
  
"Scheiss Fussgänger!!" - Die mysteriöse SG  
  
25.10.2002 17:51   
Secret Game  
bloody Soul  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 23.03.2002  
Herkunft: München  
CdP: Chaos Psycho - #2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ja... antun ist wirklich das einzige passende wort dafür   
.   
  
oh gott! vergebt mir dass ich das gepostet hab!   
__________________  
Duo: *heero auf finger klopf* Erst essen, dann gibts den   
Nachtisch.   
Heero: Ich mag den Nachtisch aber lieber *an Duo zupf*   
Duo: es heisst NACHtisch, nicht auf-dem-tisch   
Heero: Ich mag aber meinen nachtisch auf dem tisch   
  
  
25.10.2002 19:20   
Nikami   
Devil's little sister  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 22.06.2002  
CdP: #18 - the Psycho demon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O.O   
  
Dein erster Lemon?? *beneid* meine neusten sind nich   
halb so gut^^#   
Gibts da noch ´ne FF drumrum??   
  
Also ich find ihn sehr gelungen   
  
cu ~Ni~  
__________________  
Wirklich reich sind nur die, die mehr Träume in ihrer   
Seele haben, als die Realität zerstören kann   
  
  
ich grüße meine superlübe Mami Agaki   
meine supersüße Sis Majin Bra   
meine schwule Uromi PV   
meine megacoole Tante Nazu-chan   
und meine Tante Miyuki   
den Schatz von meiner Tante MD   
meine ganzen lüben Cousinen S.G, Mee-chan, Darky,   
Chii-chan und Hikaru   
dann natürlich noch der Rest der Familie   
meine beste Freundin Ka-chan   
alle Psychos und Hawaiiler   
  
25.10.2002 19:23   
Prince Vegeta  
Workaholic  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 18.03.2002  
Herkunft: NDS, Germany  
CdP: Psycho Duo - #10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Also ich glaub ich kenn die FF drumrum, zumindest den   
Anfang, aber frag mich nicht woher...   
  
Hast du noch andere schlimme Sachen zu posten? Da kommt   
den wahres Ich endlich mal raus *gg*   
__________________  
::: Art-n-Fiction.Net :::   
-----------------------   
Die Sig widme ich jetzt mal Nazu *ggg*   
  
No one was born to be a slave   
Seek the past and place the blame   
Tell me the color of the rain   
No one was born to be a master   
  
In the land we live, we die   
praise the oneness, praise the lie   
To bind a web around the faker   
We will need a true   
Rainmaker   
  
  
(Sonata Arctica - The Power of One)   
  
25.10.2002 19:31   
Secret Game  
bloody Soul  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 23.03.2002  
Herkunft: München  
CdP: Chaos Psycho - #2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ähm... nein... also eigentlich gibt es nicht wirklich   
eine Story drum rum.   
  
Und wenn dann nur auf meiner Festplatte, bzw. der CD auf   
den ich das ganze Dragonballzeug gepackt habe, weil ich   
es nicht mehr sehen konnte ^^'''   
  
Aber im Grunde ist das einfach nur ein alleinstehender   
Lemon, PWP wie man so schön sagt. Ohne Hintergrund, und   
vor allem ohne Sinn oder Verstand... -.-   
  
  
mein.... wahres.... ich....? *nerv über auge zuckt*   
*irre kicher* wollt ihr das wirklich sehen? *zuckzuck*  
__________________  
Duo: *heero auf finger klopf* Erst essen, dann gibts den   
Nachtisch.   
Heero: Ich mag den Nachtisch aber lieber *an Duo zupf*   
Duo: es heisst NACHtisch, nicht auf-dem-tisch   
Heero: Ich mag aber meinen nachtisch auf dem tisch   
  
  
25.10.2002 19:49   
Chiyoi  
Last Firefly  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 21.06.2002  
Herkunft: Deling City  
CdP: Psycho Gaze - #4 currently Obsession: Abba  
  
  
  
  
  
  
XD Hey, den Lemon kenn ich noch!! Den hast du damaaaals   
in der ML gepostet!! Hehe, dass war einer der ersten   
DBZ-Lemons, die ich bis dahin zu Gesicht bekommen   
hatte...... Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, was ich damals als   
Comment geschrieben hab, aber... wie Ni-chan schon   
geschrieben hat - auch ich find ihn sehr gelungen   
*likeit*  
__________________  
  
  
25.10.2002 22:59   
Angel-chan   
Newbie  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 24.06.2002  
Herkunft: Österreich  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich kenns ja schon lange My-chan ^^ *gg* Ist ja wohl   
ausser Frage, dass ich den Lemon mag... Wahrscheinlich   
weil ich Phö (noch immer) mag *gg* ^^   
  
Mir gefällt die FF jedenfalls *nick*  
__________________  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Webmistress of **Yume no Kakera**:   
http://www.angelchan.de.vu/   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
26.10.2002 08:43   
Proudy   
Newbie  
  
  
  
  
Dabei seit: 31.10.2002  
Herkunft: Vegeta (Paderborn)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
woah   
geile ff, echt jetzt   
ich lese ja eigentlich nich sooo gerne lemon mit Vegeta   
(schon garnicht yaoi) aber diese ff is einfach nur goil   
o.o   
sie erinnert mich an meine kranken fantasien mit Vegeta   
und seiner Schwester die ich Cherry getauft habe o.o   
*alles makier und druck* goil o.o  
__________________  
Lebe dein Leben   
No Risk, No Fun!   
  
  
  
Heute, 18:02   
Baumstruktur | Brettstruktur  
  
  
Thema bewerten: 5 .. sehr gut 4 3 2 1 .. sehr schlecht   
Gehe zu: Bitte wählen: -------------------- Generelles Forum zur   
Website + Forum-- [AnF] Website-- [AnF] Forum-- [AnF]   
AbwesenheitenAnF.Net Autoren-- [Autor] Jim-- [Autor] Jumpdevil--   
[Autor] Lady Raven-- [Autor] Lone Demon-- [Autor] Ngyuen Tran   
Loc-- [Autor] Prince Vegeta-- [Autor] Secret Game-- [Autor]   
YakuzaAnF.Net Beta Readers-- [ABR] Fanfictions-- [ABR] Original   
Stories-- [ABR] Yaoi/Yuri/LemonAnF.Net Fandome-- [FD]   
Fanprojekte-- [FD] Fantreffen!-- [FD] Fanfiction-- [FD]   
FanartDragonball/Z/GT-- [DBZ] Fakten! Fakten! Fakten!-- [DBZ]   
Hypothesen & Theorien-- [DBZ] Trading Card Game (TCG)-- [DBZ]   
Musik/Video/TV-- [DBZ] Kampftechniken-- [DBZ] UmfragenAndere Manga   
& Anime-- [M&A] Generelles Manga & Anime Forum-- [M&A] Battle   
Angel Alita-- [M&A] Bastard!!-- [M&A] Gundam Wing-- [M&A]   
Kenshin-- [M&A] Neon Genesis Evangelion-- [M&A] Ranma 1/2-- [M&A]   
Slayers-- [M&A] Weiss KreuzPC und Konsolen-Games-- [PKG] Nintendo   
Games-- [PKG] PC Games-- [PKG] PSX/PS2 Games-- [PKG] Sega Games--   
[PKG] X BOXRole Playing Game-- [RPG] Generelles-- [RPG] Handlung--   
[RPG] Background-- [RPG] CharaktereOfftopic-- [OT]   
Congratulations!-- [OT] Bücher & Comics-- [OT] Familienbande!--   
[OT] Magie & Hexerei-- [OT] Musik/Video/TV-- [OT] Offtopic-- [OT]   
Philosophie-- [OT] Umfragen-- [OT] Web-Design/GFX   
  
Powered by Burning Board 2.0 RC 2 © 2001-2002 WoltLab GbR 


End file.
